Impact
by DMChumble
Summary: Impact is a what if ending for Stay and is darker than Fractured.


Impact.

Have you ever wondered, what if I'd done this instead, what kind of outcome would take place. That my dear reader is what we're looking at today. Marinette is eight months pregnant, and things, couldn't possibly be better. Sadly that is the case of today's story, not getting better, but getting worse.

"Adrien, let's go somewhere fun today." Marinette said happily enjoing one of the rare, full days off that her boyfriend had.

"Sure Mari, where to?" The Blond asked taking out his keys and throwing on a jacket as Marinette did the same.

"Hmmm, how about we go down to the arcade today." She suggested getting a nodd from her boyfriend as the two of them started heading out to the car.

"Sounds Good." The blond replied as they went out to his car and got inside.

Getting to the arcade wasn't all that difficult. But thing tend to go wrong when you're a black cat, and today was no acception, who should be at the arcade but Chloe. Of course this time she had a plan to get her adrikens back from the thieving harlet known as Marinette. She waited until Marinette was alone before speaking to her.

"What do you think you're doing with Adrien?" The blonde girl asked once Adrein was no longer around Marinette, she intended to set everything straight.

"Jealous?" Marinette asked witout too much concern as to what the blonde girl had to say to her.

"Of a tramp like you? Hardly, the only reason Adrien stays with you is becasue you claim that it's his child you're carying around. And we all know it's probably not even his." Chloe said starting to make a scene, as some passersby started to take notice of the commotion.

"Adrien is the father of my baby, and I'll thank you to stop acting like you know me, you've literally done nothing but act like a bitch to me and my family my whole life. Well I'm tired of it. Get lost before...ung" Marinette started finally having enough of Chloe's bullshit and began to tell her off before she felt like something was happening.

"What loose your nerve?" Chloe asked triumphantly, glad that she got a rise out of Marinette because she didn't think the Raven haired girl deserved to be with Adrien nor having his baby.

"No..., the baby... Someone go get Adrien." Marinette said inbetween shallow and ragged breaths.

"I hope you loose that whore baby so that Adrikins will be all mine again." Chloe said before storming off feeling like she had won... how wrong that would turn out to be.

Whoever went and got Adrien didn't waste any time, and Adrien thanked them for that, soon they were on their way to the hospital. Thankfully he was able to call Laure on the way, along with Marinette's parents, and Alya who had Nino with her. After getting Marinette to the hospital, things seemed to be okay, but looks can be decieving. Their little one, was...still. The Doctors did everything they could, but to no avail. Their first born, was never to be. This Drove Adrien and Marinette mad with grief, and while Adrien had gone home to let out his frustrations by destroying the nursery, Marinette... Marinette didn't have an outlet, and she wasn't going be staying if she didn't have her baby. In her grief she'd transformed into Ladybug and snuck out to go hunt down the person that ruined her life.

"Adrien, Marinette's not in her hospital bed, it's like she vanished." Alya said calling Adrien frantic, worried about her freind who'd just finished labor earlier, she was sure that Marinette was in no condition to move.

"She wouldn't... I gotta go Alya, I'll let you know if I find her." Adrien said worried as he started rushing out of his home.

"Adri." That's all that could be heard before Alya was hung up on, she hoped they could find her, she was really worried, and so were Marinette's parents, everyone was searching the hospital frantic. But sadly, she was not to be seen in the hospital again.

Ladybug had began hunting down Chloe, and convinced her that someone was after her. Little did the blonde girl know, it was Ladybug herself who was the one after her. Chat Noir managed to find them on the roof and jumped down just in time to see Ladybug holding Chloe dangerously close to the side of the building, and from that height, she'd surely die if dropped. He just had to make sure she didn't go through with it.

"Ladybug Stop. She's not worth it." Cat Noir said trying to defuse the situation. But she was having none of that.

"She made us loose our baby, I'd say that's reason enough." It was as if she was akumatized in her grief, but sadly, since Hawkmoth no longer existed, there was no chance of that.

"I know, and believe me, I want to see her pay just as much as you do. But we're heros, and revenge won't bring her back. Hatred would only breed more hatred. Please, Marinette, Don't do this." The hero clad in black pleaded pulling his mask off and going over to try to calm her down, he honestly couldn't care less of Chloe was killed or not, he just didn't want to see Marinette going down the same path Hawkmoth once had.

"Adrein." Ladybug began crying as he peeled off her mask and wrapped her in his arms, letting her head rest upon his chest, his hear beting loudly. That's it, his heart, it still beat for her, and it's rythmic beating helped calm her down. She tugged on her yo-yo string and pulled Chloe back onto the roof before letting her go.

The Blonde girl couldn't believe it, Ladybug, the girl she'd idolized, was Marinette, the girl she spent her whole life picking on. And, Adrien was Chat Noir, Ladybug's boyfirend. She finally understood what kind of a person she'd been and felt worse than she'd ever felt before.

"I'm sorry, nothing I do can ever make things right, so, I'll never bother you two again." With that Chloe exited the scene down the staircase of the building. She'd keep their secret to herself, and she told her father that Ladybug and Cat Noir saved her from the person trying to hurt her.

Eventually, time healed things, and Marinette did have children with Adrien, three in fact. But that's another story.


End file.
